


let me sing you a song, and then you can tell me to go to hell

by theresnourieandme



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Getting Together, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pining, Set in the 90s, alex and luke are exes, alex uses he/they/she pronouns, luke is whipped wbk, reggie uses he/they pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnourieandme/pseuds/theresnourieandme
Summary: Reggie keeps putting their country songs in Luke's journal. But some day he gives Luke the wrong song, and Luke takes the initiative.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 424





	let me sing you a song, and then you can tell me to go to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Cat (@lukeslight on Twitter) and Lav (@RenewThem on Twitter), who gave me this idea. Dedicated to Cat and Bella (@bieberseverlark on Twitter). Read tags for more, hope you enjoy!

_ "' _ Untitled country song _ '? Seriously, Reg?" _

_ Alex chuckled behind them and Reggie took some steps towards Luke. "What! It's a good song, okay? Please." _

_ "We don't do country, and you know that. Also, don't put your songs in my journal, it's annoying dude. I'm just gonna throw it away." _

_ Reggie sighed and picked up their bass. "Fine. But when I'll start a solo career singing country,  _ then _ you'll see." _

_ Alex chuckled again, and Bobby rolled his eyes. "Are you guys done? Can we start putting the new song to music now?" _

_ "Yeah. Just Reggie acting like a baby," said Luke sarcastically. _

_ "I am  _ not  _ acting like a baby, you're the baby here." _

_ Alex scoffed. "Sounds like something a baby would say." _

_ "Y'all are  _ rude _ , all of you." Reggie pouted as they all gathered around to listen to Luke's idea. And no one had noticed, but Luke had hid Reggie's country song at the end of his journal. _

Luke read the title again and again, not believing his own eyes. " _ Here without him _ ". Reggie was…?  _ No. Nononono. Don't get your hopes up, Luke. He's probably just talking about his dad. Almost all country songs talk about parents and horses and trucks or whatever anyways. Stop overthinking. _

He looked around to make sure the others hadn't arrived yet, and then took the song out of his journal. He quickly read the text of the song Reggie had put there, and he held his breath. That song was  _ definitely  _ about a boy. In like, a romantic way.

_ I grew up overshadowed by soft hills _

_ Lost in the sound of the waves _

_ Here I am devoted to him _

_ How I love the way he looks in his jeans _

_ Can't believe I didn't see the chemistry _

_ Here I am here without him _

_ How I love the way he looks at me _

_ Can't believe I let him walk away _

_ One day maybe he'll understand _

_ Why I am here without him _

_ Humming familiar melodies in the rain _

"Something's wrong?" Alex's voice, from behind him, made him wince, and he quickly turned around, hiding the song behind his back.

"No nothing's wrong why would you even ask that i mean why are y'all always so late for rehearsal?" Luke took a deep breath after saying all that, hoping Alex wouldn't dig deeper.

Unfortunately, the drummer frowned and took some steps forward, getting closer. When she realized Luke was hiding something, they became even more suspicious."What are you hiding behind your back?" 

"Nothing man what are you even talking about–"

Alex reached out and grabbed the sheet out of Luke's hands. "' _ Here without him _ '," he read out loud, pretty confused. Then, after some moments, they looked up and their gazes locked. "Is this like… a love song?"

"It's not mine."

"Yeah, I figured. This handwriting is waaay too neat. Yours sucks, I know that."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Stop bullying me, I dropped out of school almost two years ago dude."

"So… this is Reggie's?"

"Yup."

"And where did you find it…?"

"I don't go through his stuff!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You thought it, or whatever. The point is, Reggie always leaves his country songs in my journal–"

"Yeah we all know that."

Luke gave him a death stare. "–and he left this one yesterday. I mean, all his other songs were about horses and farms or his family but  _ this.  _ Why would he put that in my journal?"

"Maybe…" began Alex, unsure whether he should've continued or not. "Wait, so you read all the songs he writes?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Aw, that's so cute man. Didn't you say you were gonna throw his country songs away the first time?"

Luke blushed, something he usually didn't do, "Yeah well, they're actually good."

Alex looked at him for some moments and then scoffed. "Dude, you're head over heels for that boy."

Luke literally almost choked on air. "W-wHaT?"

Alex giggled and gave him the song back. "You heard me, Skywalker."

"Hey!" Luke took a step forward and pointed his finger to Alex, trying to look intimidating. "That is his nickname for–" he suddenly realized he was acting kinda crazy and lowered his hand. His head was pounding and it wasn't the best feeling in the world. But thinking about Reg made him smile and slightly blush again. He stared at the toes of his shoes. Without looking up, he started to talk. "What should I even tell them? 'Hey, um, I'm not entirely sure you like boys but, you know, you put this song in my journal and I thought it was kinda like, a nice way to tell me to make a move so… we could go out on a date or something? Sometimes? I really really  _ really _ like–'"

"Sorry, I…" Reggie interrupted him. They were standing awkwardly at the entrance of the garage, nervously fiddling with his hands. Maybe it was Luke's imagination, but they looked like he was about to cry. "You guys were in the middle of something and I should've just wait outside I– I'm really sorry–"

"Reggie, it's not what you–"

"I'll just… come back later and give you some time alone." And with that, Reggie disappeared, walking away from the garage.

Luke felt an indescribable pain and anger taking over him. He had been  _ so  _ stupid. Of course Reggie thought he was asking Alex out! They had been together and were actually very good friends, and honestly if Luke had been Reggie he would've assumed the same thing. Now the problem was, how to ask Reggie out in a super romantic way and explain to him what was happening between him and Alex?

"That kinda backfired…" said Alex. "You can always sing him a song," he continued, sarcasm in his voice.

Luke's eyes widened. "Alex, you're a genius!"

"Don't do anything too stupid!" he yelled as Luke excitedly picked up his classic guitar and put Reggie's song in the back pocket of his jeans, just to exit the garage right after.

Luke rushed to the only place where Reggie could've been, because that was the place he went to when they were feeling down. The abandoned shack on the beach looked even creepier and smaller in that cloudy afternoon, but Luke knew the inside was comfortable and big enough for both of them. He approached the door and knocked.

"What," asked Reggie, but they came off as rude and his voice was rough. "What do you want, Luke?"

Luke chose to use a soft tone of voice. "Hey Reg, can I come in?"

He heard him sigh. "Fine, yeah." Luke entered the shack lowering his head and he sat down besides Reggie, who avoided any type of contact with him. "So?"

Luke took a deep breath. "Let me sing you a song. Then, you can tell me to go to hell if you want."

Reggie nodded. Luke pulled out of his pocket Reggie's song and he placed it on his leg, getting comfortable.

Reggie, recognizing his handwriting, read the title and went pale. "W-where did you find that?"

Luke looked at him confused. "You put it in my journal…?" 

"Oh gosh," Reggie blushed. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I must have switched songs… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I'm so so sorry Luke."

"Dude, stop talking," chuckled Luke. "Just let me sing, and then we'll talk." He started playing the chords written besides the lyrics, and he sang the song glancing at Reggie from time to time. Seeing him blush and hiding his face behind his hands made Luke's heart beat even louder, and made his voice break singing certain lines.

When he finally finished playing, Reggie hinted at a soft smile, his cheeks still red. "So, what do you think of the song?"

"It's actually good. Way better than the one you wrote two weeks ago, ' _ Your dog bit me in the ass _ '."

Reggie let out a laugh. "Yeah that was a flop, bro."

Luke smiled seeing him laugh again, and without thinking he grabbed Reggie's hand. "Do you really mean everything you said in that song?"

Reggie hesitated. "Yeah," he said finally. "I mean, I guess I do. It's just… confusing. It's not like Alex. I like girls. But…" he lowered his head and started murmuring, pushing Luke's hand away. "I also like you… And I've never felt this way around a guy before and I don't know, I'm probably just really confused. I'm sorry…"

Luke nodded. "I understand, Reg. I like girls but meeting Alex made me realize I like boys as well and you know what? I'll tell you a thing people in the 90s of this decade won't agree on. That you're one hundred percent valid. Always. How we feel, I mean. I just know there are other people out there that feel the same way we do, and I find that comforting, because some people can understand. Anyways, if you're sure you like boys, then you're valid and not confused, okay?"

Reggie nodded with a soft smile. "Thanks Luke." He got closer and Luke's heart started to beat loudly against his ribcage. His cheeks heated up and he felt shivers running down his spine. Reggie's eyes shifted from Luke's gaze to his lips, and Luke held his breath, his hands starting to shake slightly. Reggie noticed and placed their hands on top of Luke's. When their eyes met again, they pulled each other into a tight hug.

"Reg?"

"Mh-mh?"

"Would you be comfortable with me kissing you?" asked Luke as he pulled away, placing his hand on Reggie's cheek.

Reggie hesitated again. "What about Alex…?"

Luke chuckled. "I was asking him for advice. To… ask you out."

"Me?"

"Yeah. So?"

Reggie bit his lower lip. "I've never kissed anyone before…"

"Just trust me."

Reggie nodded, and got even closer to Luke. Some seconds later they were clinging to each other, Reggie with his hands in Luke's hair, Luke with arms around Reggie's waist. Both their cheeks heated up as Luke deepened the kiss, and when they pulled away, after what it felt like minutes but was just seconds, they smiled, holding each other's hands. And in that moment Luke wasn't worried about his family, or his future, or what the people would've thought of them. There were just him and Reggie, in that shack by the sea. And it was perfect like that.


End file.
